Leap of faith
by evilduckling
Summary: In Neverland, Regina learns about Robin Hood and who he really is. But their history makes things far more worse than she'd ever expected. Will she take that leap of faith and actually believe that the man with the lion tattoo can make her happy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Outlaw Queen fic, the idea just popped up in my head. But I still don't know if it's any good or not, please leave a review and let me know if you want me to continue or not.**

* * *

She wandered off into the jungle and annoyingly pushed wet leaves away with her hands to pave way for her. She kept a high pace, frustratingly walking deeper and deeper into the never-ending forest until she stopped so she could be alone with her thoughts.

Those damn idiots never seemed to listen to her and all they ever wanted to do was go their own way, they never listened to her. Any suggestion of hers was voted down. It was bad enough she was stuck on this god-forsaken island with them but to actually work with them was something she never thought she'd do. She used to work against them, put effort into making their lives miserable and now she had to be a team player. Regina Mills was used to handling things on her own, there was her way or no way at all. Sure it didn't always work out but those moments were quickly suppressed by a though of just how annoying Snow White was. She grimaced at the very thought about it.

She just wanted to save Henry and everything they've done so far has gotten them nowhere closer to him. She scoffed as she walked back and forth. They didn't even have a plan. No plan at all. Suddenly, she felt like all hope was gone and anger was replaced with sadness. How are they supposed to get Henry back? She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, imagining her son's face. It scared her that he was lost all by himself in Neverland. Was he hurt? What did the Lost Boys do to him?

This damn jungle, she hated it. She hated it all. The humidity was high, not good at all for her skin, she missed running water and there was a shred in the fabric of her blazer and she cursed internally when she remembered it. She opened her eyes and stared at it, it was small but it annoyed her. The stupid jungle had ruined her blazer and she took it off in frustration. She didn't have her son and she didn't have whole clothes.

"Fuck," she let out and threw the blazer to the side. She kicked it and didn't care that it got dirty. She kicked it and kicked it, taking out each and every one of her aggression on it. Letting out a sound in frustration and annoyance, she took the blazer in her hands, trying to rip it with her bare hands. She tried with all her strange that she had but it didn't break. Instead, she broke down. Anger turned into despair and it showed itself in form of tears.

She sobbed silently sitting on her knees, praying that no one of the idiots would see her now. Once again, she needed to be strong but she felt the opposite. She felt weak, like a failure. She couldn't even work together with her son's birthmother, she couldn't fight with her fists and she couldn't even keep her blazer from getting a shred in it. So she cried and it made her feel even weaker.

She sniffled as she looked down on the blue fabric in her hands. "Great," she said out loud with a sigh, "it's ruined." The blazer was covered in dirt and there was leaves and mud all over it. She grimaced at the shoe print on the back of it. "Just great."

There was a sound behind her and she quickly lifted her head to listen. She realized she was alone out in the jungle; nothing but trees and giant leaves surrounded her. How deep into the forest had she walked? She quickly got up wiped the tearstains from her cheeks, listening carefully as she did. There was a rustle coming from the bushes and she prepared herself to throw a fireball.

A man suddenly appeared from the bushes and she swiftly moved her arm and conjured a fireball as a warning, deadly staring at him. But the attack never came. Instead, he held up his hands, showing that he was unarmed.

"Wait," he said and looked at her. "Put the fireball away."

She studied him for a while, still glaring at him. His face was covered in sweat and dirt, his brown wavy hair ruffled after what seemed to be days of fighting against the jungle. Something about his eyes were familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Stop right there," she warned as he took a step towards her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He grinned, laughingly smiling at her. "I guess we never were properly introduced in Storybrooke. I'm Neal."

She frowned. Neal? As in Rumplestilstkin's son Neal? Was this some kind of sick joke? She held out her hand, displaying the fireball. She was not backing down this easily. What joke was Pan pulling?

"I don't believe you," her eyes never left him, "you're dead."

"I survived. I ended up in the Enchanted Forest and got help. I swear, I'm not a ghost or a hallucination."

"Why would I hallucinate about you? I'm not Miss Swan."

"Emma? Is she okay?" He took another step towards her and she still stood regally tall, not making any signs of backing down.

"What are you doing in Neverland?" She asked.

Neal glanced at the fireball. "I'll tell you if you put that thing away."

She rolled her eyes and made the fireball disappear. "Tell me."

"Is Emma here? I have to let her know that I'm alive."

"I don't think she would care regarding that she has a new boyfriend now." She smirked.

"What?"

"Funny that a man without a hand can attract so many ladies."

His brows creased together. "Hook? Emma and Hook? Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, dear. You obviously care about her more than she does about you."

"No, no." He shook her head. "Why would you tell me this? You're making this up!"

She noticed his slightly heartbroken look upon his face and believe it or not, she felt bad. "It's the truth. The look he's giving her is more than just friends."

"I'll kill that fucking pirate." He let out in anger.

She laughed mockingly. "I doubt you'll succeed. Many people have tried to kill him without success. Perhaps Emma will change her mind when she knows you're alive, she seemed terribly hurt when you died."

"She said that she needed me."

"Guess she found someone else to satisfy her needs."

Neal stared at her angrily but she only grinned in return. "She said she loved me."

"Touching," she said ironically. "You don't have to convince me what she said. I really couldn't care less what, or should I say whom, she does."

"Stop," he demanded. "Just stop talking about Emma."

"It hurts, doesn't it? Why don't you tell her just how much?" Regina bent down and grabbed her blazer, brushing a dried up leaf from it. "I'm going back to the camp now."

"She's here?"

"Yes, dear. We're saving Henry together. At least, we are trying to."

"Pan has him captured."

"Wow, that's brand new information." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and she started to walk. "That's why we're here, _Baelfire._ To save Henry."

He started to follow her through the forest. "I know that bastard has my son."

Regina stopped in her steps and slowly turned around. "_Your_ son?" She laughed, not believing her ears. "You have been God knows where, doing God knows what for eleven years. Donating your little swimmers does not automatically make you his father."

"Hey," Neal threw his hands out, "I didn't even know! I would've taken my responsibility if I had been given the chance. And now I'm here, doing that because he's my son and I never want him to go through what I did with my father. Henry deserves more than that."

"You're not taking him away from me when we get him back?"

"No, why would I? You're the kid's mother."

There was no description of the amount of relief she felt. She was still getting used to sharing Henry with Emma, an arrangement she wasn't completely happy with but she had been forced to see the truth. Henry was both their son. But hearing someone else, a complete stranger, whom she had seen as a threat, confess that she was Henry's mother ached in her heart. It ached because she had wanted to hear that for so long from the Charmings and they never really confessed it to her. They just accepted she was because, and she scoffed thinking about it, she had saved their lives in that mine. Sure, she had saved them all together with Emma but she was the one sacrificing herself for her son. And all they did now was getting annoyed with her for not working with them but she was trying so damn hard to do so, that her inner, slightly evil self, cursed the good in her for even trying.

Her heart also ached because the very thought of Henry hurt so much she couldn't breathe. It was like a fist around her heart, squeezing it every time she thought of him not being in her arms, of him not being safe. She just wanted him back.

"Will you help us save him?" She asked.

"I want him back just as much as you do, so yes, Miss Mills, I will help you save him."

"Call me Regina," she watched him nod before turning around. She then started to walk and smiled when she heard the leaves that she had held up hit him in the face.

"So, Regina," he started as he followed her. "What happened to your blazer?"

"That's what you want to know?" She laughed, leaning her head to the side as she walked, avoiding a large leaf.

"Yeah," he answered with a breathy laugh. "It looks like you've wrestled a warthog or something."

"A warthog? Would that be your father, then?"

To her surprise, he laughed. "He's here?"

"Yes, somewhere around here. He left the group early, not that I mind, he's rather-" she bit her tongue, but yet again he laughed.

"It's okay to finish that sentence. We have a complicated history and honestly, I don't care that much for him. He always plays games and I'm done with being another piece in it."

"I've always believed that even though our parents have done wrong, they have, somewhere, even if it's buried deep inside, always loved us."

"He just showed it all the wrong ways."

Regina wanted to tell him that she knew all too well what that was like but she was not going to give that away, it was too personal. And she barely knew the man behind her.  
"So, how exactly did you get here?"

"We tricked the Shadow."

"We?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, Mulan, Robin and I. The plan was to lure the Shadow to the castle and we did. Before he could grab Robin's son, I jumped and grabbed a hold of the Shadow and now I'm here. I've been here for half a day, wandering around and then I met you."

"What a coincidence. I've heard of Mulan, but who is Robin?"

"Robin Hood. He's an actual man, not a fox." He laughed at his own joke.

Regina quickly turned around. "Robin Hood? That man is a thief."

"He stole from the rich and gave to the poor."

"He stole from me!" She snapped, glaring at him. "His raids killed many of my men, ruined many of my journeys and he stole many treasures from me. He's nothing but a simple, rotten thief."

"He's actually quite nice. He's a father."

"And you used his son to get to Peter Pan? Just proofs that he's a fool."

"You should see him with his kid. He's not a thief. He's a brave warrior and he fights for his people."

"Him and his Merry Men are anything but merry."

"You're just angry because he stole from you. You can't judge him if you don't know him."

"Tell that to all the people who called me the Evil Queen."

"That's probably a very good reason why he stole from you."

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Be happy he finally did something heroic and sent you here."

"Like I said, you don't know him."

"And you do? Did you know about the raids he did, the people who were hurt in it just so he could steal from the rich and give to the poor? He doesn't have the best rumors in our world."

"Honestly, I'm sure you didn't have many good rumors either, so-"

"How dare you?" She raged. "You don't what I did during my time as queen. In fact, you don't know me at all so stop making ridiculous assumptions about what I did or did not do. You don't know the entire story."

"And you know Robin Hood's story?" He asked and smiled victoriously when she didn't have a fast comeback. "Can we start walking again?"

She turned on her heels and started to take determined steps into the jungle. She scoffed irritatingly as she walked, annoyed that the son of Rumplestiltskin had managed to shut her up.

"What did you mean when you said he wasn't a fox?" She asked as they walked.

"You haven't seen Robin Hood? The movie?"

She shook her head no. "Never wanted my son to watch movies about people I don't care for."

"So he never watched Snow White?"

"Of course he did. I'm in it," she said. "Even though I'm poorly represented, I still wanted him to see it. I made sure to tell Henry that even villains have a story to tell."

"You see Robin Hood as a villain. You should hear his story."

"Then I'd like for him to tell me personally."

"I thought you had met him?"

"As if a thief ever stops to talk to his victims? But no, I never met him. I only know what he did when he rampaged through my kingdom. He was rumored to be quite slick, with tattoos all over his body and that he kept the things he stole to himself so he could be the rich man he never got the chance to be."

"None of that is true," said Neal with a smile. "Accept the tattoo. He's got one."

"Really?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a lion tattoo."

She abruptly stopped in her steps. It couldn't be. It was impossible. She swallowed hard as she remembered back to that day when she stood outside the tavern, her eyes glancing through the window at the man that assumedly was her true love. The lion tattoo was the only thing she saw of him, the only thing she remembered of him. She knew that the man with the lion tattoo was somehow destined to be with her. But she had been too afraid to take that leap of faith because it seemed too good to be true. She wanted it with all her heart but something had held her back. What if Tinkerbell had been wrong? She knew the fairy had said otherwise but back then, she didn't believe it. Did she regret it? Perhaps.

She shook the memory out of her head. She didn't want to believe it. The man with the lion tattoo was Robin Hood. She had always wondered what he looked like and she still didn't know. And a part of her couldn't wait to find out.

"You okay?" Neal asked and awoke her from her thoughts. She simply smiled as an answer because she couldn't possibly give this information away.

"Let's just get back to the camp," she said. "I'm sure Emma's going to be delighted to see you."

They kept walking and as they reached a small open area in the tangled forest, Regina smiled knowing they were getting close. She had no idea that she had walked so far away from the camp and reminded herself not to do it again because no one knew what dangers Neverland brought.

"Regina, where the hell have you been?" She met as soon as she had pushed yet another plant out of her way. Emma fumed as she walked up to the brunette. "We have been worried!"

"Glad to know you actually missed me," Regina answered and faked a smile. "I know someone else you've missed."

She gestured back towards the trees and as on cue, Neal revealed himself to the rest of the group. The silence spread itself over the camp as they all realized who it was.

"N-Neal?" Emma stuttered. Her jaw was dropped and she stared at him with big shocking eyes. "You're dead."

"No, Emma," he took a step towards the blonde. "I survived."

"No," she shook her head. "No, no! You're supposed to be dead." Tears spread in her eyes and she took a step back as Neal took one towards her. "This is not real, this isn't happening."

"It is real, Emma. I found Regina in the forest and-"

"You!" Emma turned towards Regina. "You did this! You're making this happen!"

"Excuse me?" Regina looked appalled by the accusation. "I thought you'd be happy with him back, considering how sad you were when you lost him."

"No!" Emma almost screamed. "This is Pan's doing then. He wanted me lost, he wants me to feel this way. I'm sick of this, of all of this."

"Emma," Neal tried and reached out for her.

"No, get away. All of you get away from me."

And with that, the blonde turned around and without looking back, she ran into the jungle and disappeared between the trees.

* * *

**Yes, I'm bringing Robin Hood into this and I'm quite sure on how to do it. However, I'm still not sure if I should continue or not. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own these characters at all.**

Well this chapter starts off rated M. It's the first time I ever published smut so bare with me.  
**I do hope you enjoy it tho. I'll be forever grateful if you leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Strong hands caressed her body and she relaxed into the soft grass, sighing happily as soft kisses trailed up her jawline to meet her lips, capturing them with such tenderness it caused her heart to flutter. She deepened the kiss and a tongue begged for entrance, a request that was granted. She kept her eyes shut, moaning as the kiss became fiercer and as hands searched their way under the fabric of her silk blouse, giving her goose bumps as she felt the contact on her skin. They slowly wandered up under her shirt until they reached one bra cladded breast and sneaked itself inside the cup. She let a moan escape her lips and felt him bite down on her lower lip before letting his mouth wander down her neck, until they reached the breast his left hand was kneading.

Her hand sneaked up into his hair and she moaned as he bit down on her hardening bud, feeling the tingling sensation grow for every time his mouth wrapped around her nipple. She felt his hand unclasp her lacy bra and she eagerly helped getting it off, not noticing that it landed in some nearby bushes when she tossed it to the side. She pulled him back in, desperate to feel him again, to feel his lips on her mouth and body. The hot and eager kisses down her toned stomach made the want grow and she bucked her hips upwards as he planted a kiss just above the waistband of her pants.

"Please," she begged and looked down to meet his eyes but only saw his brown hair, his head traveling more south. She let out a loud gasp and clasped her eyes shut as he answered her pleas and his lips found her bundle of nerves. The teasing flick of his tongue caused another moan to escape her throat before his mouth wrapped around her clit and started to suck, lapping more hungrily, causing her whimpers to grow louder.

Her pants where only halfway down her legs and his hands spread her legs as far as they could, his left hand sneaked around her thigh, holding her in place as his mouth tasted her. She felt his right hand leave her hip to massage her soft breast and him pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger sent chills down her spine. She ground her hips upwards, bringing his mouth even closer to her core. "Please," she begged again and lifted her head to look down at him, her eyes wandering from his lion tattoo down to the thick brown hair that her hand was fisting.

She let out a loud moan as he slid his fingers inside of her and started to move in a quick determined pace and her breathing grew harder and more uneven for every movement his fingers made inside of her. He kept a steady rhythm and she felt herself collapsing, as every part of her was about to explode and she heard him groan her name against her as he kissed her sensitive clit relentlessly, not slowing down his tongue or his fingers.

"Regina."

The frequent flicking of his tongue over her nerves mixed with hearing him say her name caused her to moan. She was getting close and rolled her hips into him. He increased the speed of his fingers, not stopping even when her body started to tremble.

"Regina."

His mouth suddenly stopped to move and she instantly missed him. She bucked her hips with a groan. She wanted it back and dug her nails into his scalp only to find that she was gripping into thin air. She opened her eyes to find the jungle around her bathing in a faint daylight and the last thing she saw before she realized what was happening was the lion tattoo. 

* * *

"Regina."

She sat up straight, breathing heavily due to being abruptly awaken from her dream. Realizing it was only a dream, a dream that had felt so real she could almost still feel a pair of strong hands around her hips, made a blush appear over her cheeks and she quickly got up on her feet, brushing her clothes to straighten out eventual crinkles.

"Regina, are you okay? You had a bad dream."

She ran one hand through her dark hair to make it look decent after the tossing and turning she obviously had made in her sleep. "Yes," she answered with an awkward smile towards the blonde woman. "It was just a dream."

"Yeah, I've been having nightmares too. About Pan, Henry, this island, I hate it."

"It's truly horrible." She faked another smile, her thoughts wandering elsewhere. The dream kept playing in her head like a movie and it seemed to stop every time she laid eyes on the lion tattoo. She grimaced a little, thinking that she would never let this man touch, let alone hold her but after this dream, she didn't know what to think.

"We need to get going," Emma said. "My parents are here somewhere and so is Neal and Tink."

"And Hook?"

"I'm right here," the pirate said as he emerged from his hiding place. "The queen having nightmares? Such a shame," he smirked, closing in on the two ladies. "You can keep close to me in the jungle."

"I know you like to escort women, Hook, but I do not need your help."

"Sure I can't lend you a hand?" He grinned smugly and for a minute it was like he knew exactly what kind of dream she had woken up from.

"If you want to lose the one you have left," she brushed past him and noticed Emma rolling her eyes at their conversation. "But I'm sure Miss Swan could use one. Want me to cut it off for you, pirate?"

"Such hostility, Regina." He shook his head. "I'm merely being a gentleman here."

"The only time you're being a gentleman is when you want something, Hook. I don't have time for your games. I'm here to save my son."

She started to walk into the jungle and was quickly followed by the pirate. She ignored him, irritatingly brushing leaves out of her way as she walked and intentionally let a larger leaf come back to hit him in the face. She smiled victoriously as she heard him curse.

"You did that on purpose," he muttered from behind.

"It's not my fault if you can't keep up," she answered, holding up another leaf and let it go just in time for it to hit the pirate in the face with a loud smack.

"Bloody hell, woman, I'm getting slapped in the face by the leaves!"

She snapped her head around. "I'm sorry, would you prefer my fist instead?"

"Alright, love, what is your problem?"

"My problem?" She glared at him angrily, "my problem is that I've been stuck here with you and the other fools for days and we haven't gotten anywhere! Henry is out there and we can't even come up with a plan to save him from an obnoxious teenager in tights! And as soon as I say something they all look at me like I'm going to rip out their hearts and I swear to God that I will if this continues.

They don't seem to think that I want to save him as much as they do. I am his mother, I raised him, I want him safe more than anything in the world! I had enough of you all constantly working against me. And the last thing we need is Miss Swan's teenage love affair returning from the dead or you constantly trying to get in her pants because believe it or not, Emma is the sanest person of all of you idiots."

"I'm not trying to get in her pants."

"Your mind is distracted and you're constantly sucking up to her. You're not the pirate I once knew. Get yourself together, Hook."

He raised an eyebrow. "You never knew me, Regina. We barely spent time together."

"I'm starting to regret that we ever did. You've caused me many troubles," she glared at him, not liking the smugly grin on his face, "_captain_."

"Troubles? I had no trouble getting into your pants, as you so politely put it."

"That only happened so I could get what I wanted."

"Did it now? But I didn't exactly do what you wanted me to, did I?

"You teamed up with my mother, I should've known I couldn't trust you."

"Want to earn my trust again, love?" He winked.

"Fuck off."

Hook chuckled. "Now, Regina, I think we can come up with some sort of arrangement. I'm still very upset about the fact that you left me to be eaten by a murderous witch."

"Oh, the Maleficent incident." She crossed her arms over her chest and ignored that he closed in on her, almost invading her personal space.

He raised an eyebrow seductively. "Perhaps you need a hand now, Regina? Or shall I say fingers?"

She looked at him with disgust. "One more step, Hook," she warned.

He cockily took another step, standing so close that she could feel his breath. "This brings back memories, doesn't it, love? What do you say I cure your loneliness now like I did back when you were the queen? With your boy gone you need at least someone to show you some affection."

His hand barely made it to her hip before he bent over in pain, groaning in hurt with both his hands on his groin. Regina stood tall, glaring at him fiercely. "You disgust me, Killian. If you ever try that again, I will not hesitate to make you another limb shorter," she spat at him. "And I'm not talking about your legs."

She enjoyed hearing him hiss in pain from the impact her knee had made with his private parts just seconds ago and she flicked her wrist and magically made another wet leaf hit the pirate's face before she left him without looking back.

She barely made it out of sight before she bumped into someone. She gasped and was quick to get away from the person, preparing herself to conjure magic if this person turned out to be a Lost Boy. She got an annoyed frown on her face when she realized who it was.

"Miss Swan, aren't you gracious as always. Watch your step please."

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled.

"What are you doing sneaking around out here anyways?"

"Honestly? Hiding from my parents. Neal is really back and I freaked out and they keep asking about him, about him and me. He's supposed to be dead, I mean, I thought he was dead… I just lost him and now he's back. So I ran."

"Seems to be a habit of yours."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Every time you meet an obstacle, you tend to run away rather than dealing with your problems."

"And just how well do you know me, Regina?" The blonde asked irritatingly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Enough to know that Hook isn't good for you."

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe that he isn't good for anyone."

Regina raised a surprised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I heard your conversation with him."

"You what?" She shook her head and frowned, not believing her ears. Her immediate reaction was anger, anger over that the blonde had eavesdropped but then she realized that Emma had said Hook wasn't good for anyone so she softened her features and opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance to say what was on her mind.

"He plays games," Emma spoke, "I probably shouldn't have kissed him but I did. He was being cocky and I wanted him to shut up. So I kissed him. I was vulnerable and lonely and he was there, his words woke something in me, I couldn't resist it and then he just looked at me-"

"Been there done that."

"I thought you went to him?" Emma let out but quickly bit her tongue and expected the worse. "I didn't mean it like that," she quickly added and looked at the brunette apologetically.

"I never meant to go to bed with him," Regina sighed, "he managed to wheel me in like he's trying with you. It didn't mean anything and I honestly haven't regretted it until now. Perhaps I should've expected him to remind me of it to aggravate me but then again, I never expected to see him again after he left."

"I knew you two had a history but I never expected this."

"No one can know, Miss Swan. Especially not your mother or the entire island will know about this before sunset."

"You can trust me, Regina. I won't tell."

"Very well," she nodded her head and brushed past the blonde, "and Miss Swan," she turned her head and looked straight into green eyes, "thank you." She received a nod and a small smile as an answer before the turned on her heels completely and disappeared into the jungle. 

* * *

They had been walking for almost an hour; the weather had changed the further they got into the jungle and the temperature went down the closer they got to the Lost Boy's camp. Somehow they had managed to agree on a plan and now Snow White and Charming was taking the lead, followed by the rest of the group. Hook stayed in the back, limping every time someone laid an eye on him, a gesture that made Regina roll her eyes, thinking his behavior was absolutely ridiculous. She noticed that Emma ignored him as well, and the few attempts the pirate made to make eye contact with either of the women was ignored but he made it harder and harder the longer they walked.

To try to keep the annoying pirate out of her head, she let her thoughts drift away to something entirely different. She wasn't sure whether or not to speculate about this but she couldn't help to think about the man with the lion tattoo. She frowned as she thought about his name. Robin Hood. She hadn't had a good experience with him in the past and her not meeting him in person made her intrigued in him. But a part of her despised the man. He was nothing more than a common thief. He couldn't possibly be her true love because she had already had a true love in her life and he died. Although it made her wonder if a person could have more than one true love. Tinker Bell had claimed it was possible but she was conflicted and the current situation didn't exactly ease her thoughts. She wanted to ask the blonde fairy but she couldn't, not here, not now. She had to focus on saving Henry.

The very thought of her hands around a lost boy's neck made her clench her fists together and realizing she had slowed down during the past minutes made her speed up again, walking with determined steps.

"Looking tense there, love."

She clenched her fists once again but didn't reply back. She was determined not to let the foolish pirate get to her so she kept walking, her eyes focused on the back of the person in front of her.

"Maybe it's about time you made that dream you had about me reality." Hook's voice was closer now, almost whispering in her ear.

"That dream wasn't about you." _Fuck. _She bit her tongue. She did not just confess that she had a sex dream this morning. She decided to ignore it and just kept walking. "I warned you, Hook. Don't try anything or-"

"Or you'll jump me? I'm actually looking forward to that."

She snapped her head around and put an abrupt stop to the pirate's walking. She glared at him furiously and pointed her finger at him. "I suggest you back off," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Making Emma jealous isn't going to work and it will certainly not work like this."

"I'm not making Swan jealous," Hook assured, looking like it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"Why else would you bring this up now? We've spoken several times before without you coming on to me so tell me, why would you do it now? Do you think I'm that desperate that I would stoop so low and have sex with a pirate who sips rum when he thinks no one is watching?

And if you want a woman's attention, I suggest you do not tell her poorly chosen pick up lines but actually tell her how you really feel instead of trying to cause commotion that not only will make you look bad but will make her like you less."

Her rant left Hook agape, and she could tell by his expression that her words had made an impact. So she left him there and when she heard him behind her she sighed but was surprised when he never opened his mouth. She heard him fumble with something and swiftly turned around and snatched the flask from his hand. He opened his mouth to object but she stared him down so he quickly shut his mouth.

"I think you'll do better without this."

"It calms my nerves."

"You never needed it with me, dear."

"Because I wasn't in love with you, Regina."

His words came as a shock. Hook was in love. With Emma Swan. It almost left her astonished but she was quick to shake the slightest bit of jealousy away (why would she even be as much as a tad jealous of the pirate and that ever so presumptuous blonde?) and tossed the rum back for him to catch.

"Well there you go," she nodded in the bottle's direction and gave him a polite smile, "but perhaps you shouldn't be under the influence when you tell Miss Swan how you really feel."

"Tell me what?"

Regina almost jumped at the sound of Emma's voice. As she turned around she wondered just how much of the conversation the blonde actually had heard.

"I see you've found the annoying habit of sneaking up on people," she said.

"Sorry about that, it's just that you two disappeared from the group and we wondered where you were and I offered to go check up on you," Emma's eyes wandered to the rum, "what were you doing?"

"Drinking for old times sake," Hook let slip and winked towards Regina who responded by rolling her eyes.

"I don't do rum," she said with disgust.

"I know very well why," the pirate grinned.

"Let's not bore people with that story, dear. We must get going." And with that, she left the duo alone with the awkwardness of the situation.

Emma caught up with her after a while. There was no sign of Hook behind them and they walked in silence for a while.

"You know he is behaving like a lovesick schoolboy because he doesn't know how to act around you," Regina said and received a doubtful look from the woman to her right, "don't look so surprised, Emma, that's his way of saying he wants to get into your pants for other reasons than just comforting another lonely night."

"Wait a minute, _that's _what that was about? He likes me?"

"Yes, but you have to have in mind that he is as capable of showing his true emotions as that tree," she pointed towards an old log lying on the ground, "so go easy on him."

Emma stared at the fallen tree with confusion and as they passed it they could see a couple of dark figures ahead and they both hurried in their steps to catch up with the group.

"My past with Hook is complicated yet it isn't. We both took what we wanted and didn't leave much thought of the consequences. He was my ally until he decided to join my mother's cause instead. Yet he somehow always showed me some sort of," she paused for a minute, "what I would like to call support. However, he is like every other villain, he wants what was best for himself and no one else. I'm starting to believe that he's willing to change his behavior for the right person."

"And that person is me?"

"That's for you to find out," she shot a smile towards the blonde, "I sincerely hope that at least one villain on this island can get a happy ending."

"I'm sure there's a right one out there for you too."

"Then he must be hiding somewhere deep in the woods in another realm because I sure haven't seen as much as a glimpse of him-"

Regina slowed down her steps and thought about what she had said. That Robin Hood just managed to pop up in her head everywhere she went. _Fuck_, she cursed internally as her dream started to replay itself like a slideshow across her retina. She didn't find it fun at all that she last thing she saw was that tattoo and focused on another image and that was his mouth against her core, an image that made her swallow down hard and turn her head away in another direction.

"Regina, are you blushing?"

She shook her head. "No," she said with a firm voice. "Let's just catch up with everyone else before we lose track of them."

Regina was thankful that Emma dropped the subject and they hurried in their steps through the jungle, which now started to look more like the forest back in Storybrooke. The only difference were the occasional palm trees and lianas, some of the latter were so long they hung down to the ground. They soon saw what they thought was David, and Emma rushed before Regina to get a hold of him.

"Hey, guys, wait up." Emma said and bent her head to the side to escape from a tree branch blocking her way. "I found Regina and Hook, so we're full troop again and-" she collided with the back of David and almost go knocked back by the impact.

"Emma," Regina clutched the blonde's underarm and pulled her back from the man in front of them.

As the figure turned around, the terror spread in their eyes as they noticed it wasn't David at all. He had the same clothes and physique as the prince but his face belonged to someone else.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the savior and the evil queen."

The voice of Peter Pan sent shivers down Regina's spine and her immediate reaction was to lurch right at him but her body was suddenly immoveable, frozen to the ground and she pulled against invisible restrains. Her fury only made Pan laugh evilly and she glared at him, her eyes darkened with hate.

"Where's Henry?" She spat.

"Oh, I'm not telling," he said as he walked closer to her. "I'm not so sure Henry will see either of his mommies again."

* * *

**Yes, I'm bringing Robin Hood into this!  
****Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**As for readers of AUV: I know I've neglected it and I'm truly sorry. I understand if you want to send a wraith after my soul but I'm updating it now during my holidays. Thanks for your patience. xoxo**


End file.
